At the Towers
by Boltshok
Summary: Hound and Mirage met on Cybertron when Hound was still working as a guard-for-hire. Hound has to deliver a package to the High Towers and meets Mirage. After a swift turning of events Hound is reassigned as Mirage's personal bodyguard. This working relationship quickly diverges into something more intimate...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hound explains how he got to the towers to serve Mirage and the nobles.

...

1 breem = 9 minutes

Mirage and I... our meeting was something of chance.

When I lived on Cybertron, I was a guard for hire, based in one of the largest Polyhexian security companies located on Cybertron's surface. I watched over objects, building entrances, and sometimes very important Mecha from the Senate. During the time Orion Pax was corresponding with Megatronus in the gladiatorial pits, I was sent to the High Towers for a new job. An important noblemech had ordered a guard for his valuable property during transit from a secure train depot located in Iacon to the noble Towers in Altihex. I was due to travel with the crate of valuables, stay the night in the Tower I delivered the crate to, and then travel back to Polyhex the next day.

After traveling from my bottom-level apartment in Polyhex to Iacon, boarding the train was no issue. The train was moderately loaded with nobles, all returning from Iacon to the Towers after business trips. Half of the train was made up of transit cars, the other half stock cars. Those Mecha that could not afford a transit ticket or who were too low in the caste system to sit in the transit cars sat in the stock cars with the luggage and shipping crates. I rode in the rear car with my designated crate of valuables, passing the time talking with service Mecha. Most of them were trapped in indentured work because nobles had paid off their debts.

When the train pulled into the station, I departed with the crate of valuables. The service Mecha were claimed on the platform by lesser nobles, typically a children of a noble mech. In Altihex, the children of nobles were determined to be higher or lower on the social status scale depending on who sparked them. Standing on the platform with the crate, I scanned the crowd for the mech who was coming to claim me and lead me to the Tower. After the platform cleared of Mecha and I was still left waiting, I sat down on a bench, crate beside me. Trains came and went, and I marveled over the crowds of Mecha departing the station; everyone was well dressed, some even with vibrasilk cloaks. It was certainly interesting to watch them go about their daily business.

It was especially amazing for me, back then - I didn't live in the best part of Polyhex because I put most of my commissioned salary into savings. That was one thing my carrier instilled in me. Save money.

I sat on that bench, and the time passed... a televisor in one corner of the stationed sent out notifications as one lunar base crossed the sky. Even after the second lunar base came and went, I was unclaimed. The station whistled with soft air currents through the empty train tunnels.

I was nearly asleep on that bench by the time a servant came to get me. If I had been more awake, the sight of a servant coming for me might have been a bit offending. I was being paid so highly it was expected that some highborn son would come for me, but I didn't care that late into the night. He led me through the station and up onto the street.

Modern buildings were everywhere, but I couldn't see any of the fabled Towers. The Towers look like giant pillars, twisted up into intricate, pointed designs. Some even had airwalks in between. This servant mech led me down the street, and out onto a larger road. We encountered a security booth on the way out of the city proper, and the service mech bought me a day pass to reenter the city in the morning. Once the pass was taken care of, we drove around a breem or so before finally arriving at the estate.

The main tower was huge. The House that hired me was the House of Sight, and they often birthed mechs with rare abilities. Because of this, the House of Sight was one of the wealthier houses. The single tower was made up of three smaller ones, and a beautiful pavilion stretched out below it, with well groomed cybermatter and many, many guards. I don't know why I was hired for this job - clearly they had enough help.

Finally, I dragged myself in, crate in tow. The servant brought me to the central pavilion in the center of the three towers. The towers were arranged to form the points of a triangle, and the pavilion made up the triangle itself. Above us, I remember there was a golden airwalk connected to each tower. The lord himself met with me, and I felt inferior when I saw him. He had his immediate court with him: bonded, private slave, and his firstborn, the mech second only to himself. He introduced himself to me formally as the Lord of Sight. His armor was brilliant white, edged in gold. He wore a white gold cape, framing his strong frame. He was nice and all... but who got my attention... all of my attention... was his firstborn.

I didn't know his name then, but I felt like I didn't need to. He was dressed as excellently as his sire, but with cobalt blue armor edged with gold instead of white. He looked youthful, but I found out later he was almost as old as I. Instead of a light colored cape, he had a cobalt one to match his armor. I don't know any other words than to say he was beautiful. Not in a femme's type of curvacious beauty, but just... perfection. I don't know what to say but that. His eyes were brilliant gold, functioning off of the triple-filtered energon I'm sure he drank.

The lord spoke with me about my accommodations, and it he arranged for me to stay in the lesser of the towers, and that his firstborn would show me my quarters. Of course I was overjoyed, but still embarrassed that I hadn't even received a spray down upon my entrance. Riding in the service car had given me grease patches, cyberdust, and energon crusted feet from stepping in a spilled cube of low-grade. I was led into the nearest of the spiraling Towers by the lord's firstborn, who seemed oblivious to my hidden glances. He was stunning - his armor was polished to a mirror finish, and his steps were silent.

He led me to my quarters and showed me in. I was taken aback by the sheer size of the room. My rented apartment in Polyhex was not even the size of the berthpad they had in these quarters. The door was elaborate, and the rest of the room opened up in windows, showing all of the lights of the city proper in the distance. The berth was off to the right from the doorand it look to be as though Optimus Prime could have laid on it and his feet wouldn't reach the end. The only thing in my mind, though, was this firstborn mech showing me around. He was so alluring, even his EM field was mysterious.

The windows stretched around the entire quarters, and in one corner, a tub of bubbling solvent was waiting for me. I turned to thank him for the hospitality, but my eyes drifted to his aft and back, studying where the armor of his back met his hips. The design seemed vaguely reminiscent of-

He cleared his voice sharply and his eyes flashed bright. His posture stiffened.

"Excuse me?" he growled. "Keep your optics to yourself.

He growled lowly, reaching into his subspace. He threw the keycard for the door at me and turned to leave, but slipped and went crashing into the solvent pool.

This all had me about to burst into laughter, and I stepped into the water help him out. He slapped me across the face, shoved me further in, and then used me as a step stool to get out. By now I was crying, the laughter was too hard to contain... his cloak had come loose, and was floating on the surface of the water. I could see a peek of the skin on his back, flawless and milky silver.

When he caught me looking, he took the arm bracer off his left arm and gave me a black eye with a well-aimed through. Face flushed, he left his cape in the pool and stormed out, slamming the door hard enough to knock a reflector off the wall.

I looked at his armor on the floor, the cloak in the solvent, and I couldn't contain myself. I laughed myself until I couldn't laugh anymore, and then gathered up his things. There was a shower off to the side of the pool and I used it rinse out the cloak. After cleaning it of solvent I hung it up to dry. I washed his bracer and put it with the cloak, to take to him later.

After his cleaning his things, I left my armor on the side of the pool and soaked my grime away. My eye swelled up slightly with the heaviness of the blow he dealt me, but the warm solvent helped to soothe the swelling. When I got out of the pool, I cleaned off my own armor and dressed myself. Folding his cloak over my arm, I went to find him and return the cloak and bracer.

In the hallway outside my room I found a servant to direct me. They instructed I go to the rooftop quarters of the third tower. The catwalk led to the third tower, and I climbed up the stairs to reach the top. It took around two breems to walk to the top. At the top, there was only one door, ornately carved with the sigil of the House of Sight.

I went to it, and as I was about to knock, saw that it was cracked open. Not knowing if that was normal, I knocked on the doorframe and then went in. The main quarters was preceded by a small corridor, and I stood awkwardly at the entrance, hoping to receive a response to my knocking. I called for him, I called for anyone, but there was no response. Looking down, I noticed a thin trail of energon leading into the main quarters. Walking in further, I found the corridor opened into a spacious living space. The room was lavishly decorated in silvers and cobalt blues, and he also had a solvent pool in the corner. Glancing around, I saw a shadow pass across the floor, and I dropped the cloak and armor. By habit, I reached into subspace and drew out my knife. I usually carried it on my hip during work because it scared many petty thieves away.

The shadow stopped at the wall of a dressing room, and I followed it. As I turned the corner to enter the dressing room, an unfamiliar, electric blue mech snarled back at me.

There is a rule in the Towers - if a Mecha can get in and make off with one of the highborn children that are unbonded, it is possible to win a contract with the sires as a deal to ensure their child's safety in return. My knife clearly scared the mech before me into motionless, and he didn't see my left fist as it came in and knocked him to the floor. After assuring he was unconscious, I went to find his victim.

Upon further inspection, I found my mech-by then I had thought of him as mine-on the berth. Gagged, bound, and clearly ready to be done with improperly, he regarded me with fear in his optics. He was nude and wet from an interrupted wash. I cut his bonds and picked him up, wrapping him in his cloak on the way out.

I descended the stairs as quickly as I could, receiving mumbled directions to his sire's quarters on the way down. I carried him the whole way, the poor mechling clinging to my arms for dear life. The strength with which his hands were gripping me with was enough to bind cabling for weeks after.

His sire welcomed me into his quarters, unsure as to why I had his son. I explained what I knew about the attack, and he filled in the rest. There had been a bidding war for his son's spark in bonding, which would make whatever House that bonded with him an equal to the House of Sight.

The mech who attacked was one who had the least amount in his bid, but was volunteering love instead of wealth or possessions-other bids were multiple slaves, transport vessels, and chests of wealth. Since I had saved his son, the sire allowed me one luxury. Being a guard, I would be allowed to stay in his son's quarters through the rest of the night to continue protecting him... one attack almost always would lead to another.

So I turned back around and went up the stairs again. When I entered his quarters, the mech instructed me to set him on the berth. He called a servant, who shut and locked the door.

Next, he called a servant in who cleaned him up and put a cream on his bruising wrists and ankles. After being looked after, he fell asleep, curled up in a swath of blankets and pillows. After assuring he was asleep, I took out my knife and a grinding stone. I sat down on the floor, back to the berth, and waited for the mech lying on the floor to wake. I was going to have quite the 'conversation' with him.

When he did wake up, I fell onto his disgraced frame with violence, an emotion and feeling I had never experienced. I dragged him into the hallway and beat him senseless. I hit him until my fists were bloody and my anger was gone. As my fury subsided I was able to see fully the wounds I had inflicted on him, and I immediately regretted what I had done. After tending to his wounds, I carefully bound his hands, his arms, and all injuries I had caused. I then called a servant, and a team of them took the mech down to be inspected by the private medic kept in the Towers. Entering the berthroom again, I sat down by his berth.

Relaxing into the soft chair, I let my eyes study the sleeping mech before me. My EM field slowly spread out as I let the tension in my body go. Something in my field disturbed his slumber, and he woke up. Softly, he called me to come closer, and he pulled me down into the berth. He curled against my warm frame and softly told me his name.

Mirage.

I asked him if it had any significance, and that's when he showed me his ability. He was able to displace the atoms around his frame, which made him appear invisible to the naked optic. He showed me for only a few moments, but it was still stunning to see.

I couldn't believe that I just arrived at this place and suddenly I was in berth with the mech I found so desirable. It was difficult to contain my excited field, but I eventually fell asleep with him.

In the morning, when he finally woke to the ticklings of the sun, he rolled away from me, stretched that luscious back and stood up. His frame was lithe and muscular, and he went to a window and gazed outside without a care in the world as to who would see. He ordered a servant to come in and he started the morning with a glass of crisp, musical Praxian wine-he offered me some, but I was afraid if I clouded my judgement I would go out of line.

Mirage wore the most teasing smile as he settled into the hot pool...


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, I didn't want to cycle air. Mirage, the object of my affections, was asleep beside me. Could the night get any better? Restlessly, I let my eyes close. It will be alright...

...

In the morning, I wake up before him and watch as he stirs, stretches, and pulls away. Sliding to the opposite edge of the berth, he slips a gossamer robe on and stands. He walks to the window and peers out. Calling a servant, he receives a glass of wine.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asks me in a rich, full accent.

"I, uh... uh... no, no thank you," I rumble, blinking up at him. The fight from the night left me sweaty, and I glance around at the blankets, hoping I had not stained them.

"I'm uh, sorry for the mess," I blurt, looking up at him. He looks back at me over the top of his wine glass, mid-sip.

"Do not concern yourself with the berth," Mirage purrs, setting the glass aside.

As he turns to face me, he stretches and yawns politely. Drawing the robe around his frame, he ties it lightly together and allows his optics to roam over me, sitting up in the berth. He studies me as he finishes the glass of wine, passing the glass of to the servant who returns to take it.

"Is the bath ready?" Mirage questions.

"Yes, m'lord," the servant murmurs. Mirage moves towards the pool, loosening the robe and slipping into the water.

"Are you going to sit there all morning, or are you going to join me?" he asks, stroking the top of the water.

...

Waking up this morning next to someone was nice. Hound's frame was warm and I could feel the thump of his spark against my back. I wonder if he would consider staying for a longer duration of time... he is very handsome, and does appear to be in control of his diction.

Perhaps Father would allow him to stay.

...

I look over at Mirage, then pick myself up, laying the blanket aside as I descend into the water. It is warm and soothing, and I settle down in one of the built in seats. Water jets pulse against my back, and I sigh softly, sinking into the warmth.

"Your father said more attacks would happen," I murmur quietly.

"That is the idea," Mirage purrs, eyes closing slowly. "Your presence must have scared away attempting suitors."

He is quiet a moment, enjoying the warmth of the bath. "Where are you from, guard?"

"...Polyhex," I murmur.

"Hmm?"

"Polyhex."

"Upper or lower?"

"Lower, born and bred."

"Mmm."

He washes quietly, then reaches for his wineglass. "I have information from Father that you will be leaving for Polyhex tomorrow."

I stare at the floor and nod silently. "Yeah. I was assigned only to guard the shipment."

He nods. "Would you be interested in staying longer? You will be compensated, I know. Your services last night were... satisfactory."

I direct my gaze towards him. "Yes! Last night was unacceptable. I can't let that happen to anyone."

"Then it is settled. Come wash, you need it."

Sliding out of the berth, I give my armor a once over. It is clean, thankfully. Undressing by the side of the pool, I slip into the water. Mirage sighs quietly, a small smile gracing his lips. The warm bath did feel nice...

I wake out of a light doze a breem later as the water ripples and splashes as he climbs out. "Breakfast will be soon."

I open my optics and stretch. "Okay," I murmur, pulling a rag out of my subspace. After giving my frame a once over I look up at him.

Mirage has his back to me, grabbing a towel from a shelf on the wall. He dries off quietly, then walks into the nearby closet. Reappearing dressed and draped in a clean cobalt cloak, he turns to face me. We stare at each other for a few moments before I drag myself out of the water.

"Sorry. I should have been out by now."

I timidly tiptoe over to the shelf, very aware of my wet feet. Grabbing a towel, I dry my chest off first and then dry the rest of my frame quickly. I pull on my armor, glancing around for a place to put my towel. Mirage gently takes the towel from my hands and drops it on the floor beside the pool.

"Come," he says, turning for the door.

I watch him walk to the door and then follow after him. Instead of the stairs, he turns to the right and opens an elevator door. He enters first, and I follow after him. When the door shuts, I find myself pressed up close to him.

"Sorry," I squeak, peering over my breastplate down at him. The armored breastplate that forms the front grill of my alt mode projects out over my chest and brushes his shoulders.

As the elevator descends, Mirage studies the slots of my grill and the circles of the nearby headlights. When the elevator stops moving, I back out of the elevator and let him pass, walking towards another tower. The crisp morning air is fresh on my face, and a light fog passes over the exterior yard.

As we pass into a banquet hall, Mirage takes on another persona, reserved and charismatic. He is seated beside his father, optics roaming over the table of Mecha. When I walk in, the room quiets and all the Mecha turn to look at me.

"Guard, join the servants in the serving room," the lord instructs, and a servant comes to my arm. He guides me into a smaller room set off from the main banquet hall.

This room is smaller than the main hall, but it still holds a magnificent table. The table is surrounded by servant class Mecha, talking over a morning cube of energon. They fall quiet as I enter, but the conversation soon picks up again.

A mech from inside beckons to me. Going over to him, he brings me into another room, smaller than the banquet hall I was in already, and it is supplied with an energon dispenser. Quietly, I take an empty cube and fill it, sitting near the end of the table. I listen in on a conversation at the other end between a few servants that look familiar.

"-id you see him? Lord Mirage let that guard sleep with him... I wonder if that guard did anything..."

"Yeah, and at the end he stared-"

"Well-"

"I can't believe it. What would the lord say?"

"I bet... I bet he would kick that guard out-"

"I'm gonna tell the lord."

Standing, I watch on of the servants walk to the door and open it, stepping out into the dining hall. Anxious, I peek out and watch as the servant walks up to the lord of the House, bending to murmur in his ear. Standing up, the lord stalks angrily to the door, dragging me out by my breastplate. He shoves me roughly up against the wall, snarling.

"Did you do this?" he growls. "Did you interface with my firstborn?"

I gasp, looking from him to the servant. "I, I, I..."

"ANSWER!"

I tremble at the timbre of his voice, and timidly shake my head. "No, Sir. I didn't."

The lord glares down at me, then shoves me away. "Get out. Get OUT."

Mirage rises from his seat. "Father, I-"

"I will deal with you later," the lord growls, glaring over at Mirage.

"Hey," I protest, and the lord looks back at me with a rapidly darkening expression. "I wanted-"

"Oh, I'm sure you wanted to," he growls, edging me farther up the wall. I feel a slight stretch in my pedes as the floor moves farther away. "I thought I could trust you. You saved him."

"And I meant every bit of it," I rasp, as his hand presses further into my throat.

He snarls at me, then casts me down onto the floor. "Guards!" he calls. Through the door, two bulky mechs step in, walking up to him.

"Remove this mechanical trash from the Towers immediately," he commands them. "See him back on the transport to Polyhex."

A very tall, strong guard stoops and picks me up, and he turns for the door.

"Father, wait!" Mirage cries, standing. "Do not send Hound away-"

"ENOUGH!" The lord turns to him. "SIT! YOU WILL BE SILENT!"

Mirage gapes at him, and slowly sinks down.

"And you," the lord growls at me, on my way out, "do not return."

I look back at Mirage, my Mirage, and whimper. The only mech I had met that ever stirred my spark...

I was escorted to the gate and thrown out onto the road. I groan inwardly, and face the gates. Both guards glare down at me, barring the way in.

"Please," I whisper.

"Leave," one growls, crossing his arms.

"Don't come back," snarls the other.

Dejected, I turn away from them, transforming and slowly driving out towards the main road. On the drive out, I pass a mech driving in. He pulls over to the side of the road and I watch him from my rear-facing mirrors. I slow to a halt as he starts running for the tower, bypassing the main guard gate through a hedge. Whipping around, I race towards the tower.

"Look out! A suitor!" I shout. The guards ready a couple of low-powered guns, leveling them at my grill.

"HALT!" they shout, but I plow on, racing past the gates even as they fire a stream of bullets my way.

They stop shooting as I near the Tower. I see the suitor pull out a knife as he runs, and when I make it to the courtyard I transform. He spots the dining hall and rushes in, raising the knife as he races for the lord of the tower.

"LORD!" I shout, racing for the suitor.

I dive for the attacker, bringing him down to the floor. His knife flies out of his hand and skitters away as I snarl and grab at his arms, reaching for my only pair of stasis handcuffs in subspace. Clamping them down onto his wrists, I sit up and look around. Anyone who had been sitting near the fight had fled their seats and were huddled against the wall. Both guards run in, breathless, and lift the Lord of Sight from his seat. They carry him out of the hall without a word. Mirage stands, eyes wide and mouth parted.

"...Hound?" he whispers.

"It's me," I reply, offering him a little smile.

Mirage smiles back, crossing the room to meet me. I get off of the mech and guards sweep through the dining hall, taking the defeated suitor out. They come to remove me, but the Lord of Sight steps in and halts their progress.

"Polyhexian guard, Mirage," the lord growls. "Come with me."

Mirage walks over to him without hesitation. Warily, I follow after him. The lord leads me through the lower level into a side room from the hall. Opening the door, Mirage and I enter with him, closing the door firmly. Inside is a desk with three chairs, one much larger and softer than the other two.

"Sit down."

I take a seat in one of the smaller chairs, and Mirage eases down beside me. The lord sits opposite us.

"Is it true?" he asks. "Did you interface with Mirage?"

"Father, I know the rules," Mirage murmurs. "I... asked this guard if he would sleep with me... we did not interface."

The lord turns his sharp eyes onto me. "And you?"

"It was not with equipment... not like that," I mumble, embarrassment rising.

"Then what was it?" the lord demands. "The servants are in arms! If word gets out that my firstborn is interfacing with the common folk then no proper suitors will ever show!"

"Father!" Mirage yelps, then cowers back when the lord's eyes pierce him. "I asked Hound to sleep with me, and he did! No fluids were interchanged! It was harmless! The servants talk only of their fantasies."

Staring into the cold glare of his father, Mirage's golden eyes burn brightly. "I wish this guard to stay. He has already defended me from two suitors' attacks. He will be useful in the future. I know this."

The lord contemplates this deeply, then nods. "So be it..." he begins. "The Polyhexian may stay... but he will be seated at your right hand for all meals, and will accompany you to every place you visit. No moments will he spend apart from you until a reasonable suitor has been found for you to occupy your time with safely. He will sleep with you, eat with you, and bathe with you, since you desired him so much upon first meeting."

My spark swells, even as Mirage's shoulders sink. "Yes, Father..."

His emotions are lost on me as my mind spins away with excitement. I get to guard him! He needs me! Thoughts of moving from Polyhex to the Tower cross my mind as I digest the last parts of his instructions. Until... a reasonable suitor has been found. Mirage is unbonded... how could I ever be able to court him successfully if his father is against such a coupling?

"Thank you, lord," I tell him. "I will be a good guard for your son."

"I thank you, Father," Mirage murmurs. "Will we recall his possessions from Polyhex?"

"The process will begin," the Lord of Sight responds. "First, though, you must attend lessons. Take him with you."

"I shall," Mirage murmurs. "Come, guard."

He stands sharply and turns, cape swooshing out behind his frame. I follow. Upon reaching the elevator, he allows me to step in first before joining me. As the doors close completely, he reaches up and slots his fingers into the grill of my chest.

"I apologize," he murmurs. "For... my father."

"It's not your fault," I tell him, looking over my grille at him. "He is thinking in your best interests."

Mirage nods and looks off into the middle ground, silent for the rest of the ride. When the elevator opens he slips out, walking towards his quarters. I jog after him to catch up, and he pauses upon reaching the door.

"Let me check the room," I tell him, putting my hand on the control panel.

Hitting the entry bar, I step in front of Mirage and enter the room. Everything is as it was left in the morning, the servants not allowed back in yet.

"Everything is okay," I call out to him, and he enters.

Crossing the room, he hangs his cape up on a mannequin in the back of his closet and reemerges in what appears to be an older set of armor. There are light scuffs across the knees and the chest. In his hand, he carries a blunt staff. The bonding ceremonies and customs cross my mind as I work through my courting of Mirage, if I could ever get that far.

"What are the bonding customs for your people?" I blurt, and he looks up at me from the attention he was giving his staff.

"Once a proper suitor has been found," he begins, "the Promising ceremony takes place, the couple spends a vorn together to ensure it is a solid match... and then the bonding ceremony is performed on the first day after the vorn and... that is it. A dowry is given from the wealthiest family to the new couple, and depending on their social status they may be given a Tower of their own, or at the very least a complex in the inner city levels. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered how long these suitors would be coming," I lie. "So I would know when to expect them to stop... do you have anything I could read about? Any kind of... guide?"

"I have an old manuscript," Mirage informs me in an eloquent tone, crossing the room and picking up a datapad from one of the many shelves lining one wall. "Here. This details everything you must know about this part of our culture. You may borrow it for now."

He gives me the datapad, which I hold protectively. "Thank you! I... am really interested in the suitors attacking..."

Mirage gives me a strange look, then checks the time. "We must be off. After today, you will know the schedule, as it is the same every day. However, nighttime happenings often change."

"Sounds just fine by me," I tell him happily, watching as he walks around me towards the door.

I follow eagerly, subspacing the datapad to keep it safe. Opening the door for him, I glance out into the hall and let him out. Mirage walks briskly to the elevator, entering and holding the door for me. We ride down in silence, and then he leads me outside, towards a side yard. There are a few topiary bushes along the path, cut into elegant shapes of Mecha and angels of Primus, which I am utterly in awe of; Mirage continues on as if he doesn't even notice them. The side yard contains a pavilion, where another Towers mech awaits us. Mirage stops me at the edge of the pavilion.

"There is a bench to sit on," he says, gesturing with the staff at a metallic slab near one of the angel topiaries. "You may not enter the pavilion or hear the directions of the lessons, so wait there for me to finish."

"Okay..." I rumble. "You lent me the datapad; I'll read that while you do your lesson."

He nods once, then enters the pavilion. Sitting down on the bench, I pull out the datapad and start to read through it. I skip through the first few chapters until I come upon a small part detailing a "proper" suitor.

"A suitor, as a potential partner, must have a familial or emotional tie to the person of their affections," I read under my breath. "They must also bring wealth and honor to the partner's family. A suitor may be from any caste and any Plate on the main planet of Cybertron, or on one of the surrounding Lunar modules."

My spark skips. Mirage and I... I could be a potential suitor! My eyes delve farther into the brief passage:

"A suitor's wealth... may not necessarily be measured, but is encouraged to be at least enough to support their new partner in a comfortable, meaningful existence."

Comfortable and meaningful. What does that mean? Enough energon on the table to not be concerned over whether or not there will be another meal? That the living quarters will be... substantial enough for both mecha?

I look up at the pavilion, expecting to see Mirage, but I see... nothing. Where is he?

"Reading up on our partners, are we?" he asks in a playful tone, directly next to my audio. I jump, whirling around to face... empty air.

"Mirage...?" I ask, before remembering his ability to be cloaked. "You sure surprised me! Yes... I just... the suitors..."

"My father would not condone you offering your hand," Mirage murmurs quietly. "He knows, I am sure, that I would accept it without question... he wants my bonding to form a social tie amongst the other Towers."

"But that doesn't take into consideration your feelings," I press. "That isn't right."

"It is not my place to question," Mirage responds in a tight voice. "I suggest you not bring it up again."

I cannot hear his footsteps walk away, but I know he is gone. Dejected, I quietly slide the datapad into my subspace and sit patiently, awaiting the end to his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

It lasts almost four breems, and when he returns he is hot and sweating. His scent rolls off of his frame, hot and inviting.

"Hound, do quit your staring," Mirage gripes at me. "I am unpleasantly dressed and smell foul."

"I like it," I grin down at him. "Nothing wrong with hard work."

He looks up at me with a slight amount of disbelief before he walks a little closer to me. We enter the main grouping of his Towers and enter the elevator again. In such a close space, the scent of his musk and the feeling of his pulsing energy field is intoxicating. Mirage notices and smirks up at me.

"Like it that much?" he murmurs, pressing closer to my frame. Unconsciously, my engine fires up with a dark growl.

"Yes," I rumble, stepping forward to press against him equally.

Mirage looks up at me as the elevator stops, and he separates our frames.

My engine growls louder as he pushes me away, and as the elevator stops he pulls his hand away. Good thing - a group of servants are just exiting a nearby door and stare as we both exit the elevator, giving me dirty looks. As we enter Mirage's quarters, he dismisses all servants within that are assembling his bedding, and we are left alone. Mirage undresses as soon as the door is shut, shoving his armor into a basket to be steamed.

Lowering himself into the hot water, he slumps against the side of the pool. "All of that exercise has taken the energy right out of me..."

I pull off my armor and slip into the bath with him, sitting across from him. "I'm still worried your father will come in and see me," I admit. "He won't be happy."

Mirage sighs. "Remember, he told you to eat, sleep, and bathe with me. You are doing what he told you to do. Relax, Hound... you are safe here."

Gazing out the window, I watch as a flock of electrabirds fly past. "I guess it will just take time..."

...

Hound isn't afraid to get down and dirty. He works very hard to ensure my safety... and my happiness. He is very caring, and inquisitive, and strong in frame. My father is pleased with Hound's performance, and has almost doubled his pay. Since he has been with me, the amount of suitor attacks have become less and less, and has allowed the towers to fall back into a more normal schedule.

...

As the days blur past, I end up reading through the whole datapad of courting rituals and ceremonies, yet the only truly useful information is the part concerning a potential partner's details. Only four other suitors have directly attacked Mirage since I was assigned to him.

Mirage's schedule ran the same way every day; he would wake up, drink some kind of charged energon, and then slip into the bath. Once the servants left I would join him.

I was seated next to him at breakfast, and then from breakfast he would return to his quarters, change into his training armor, and go to staff lessons. After staff lessons we would walk back to his room and soak in the bath. There was about four breems or so of free time then, in which he would do whatever he wanted to. Usually we would curl up in the mammoth berth and just be quiet, or he would teach me some of his language.

Sometimes he would fall asleep... and that is when I would pull out a datapad of my own and check up on my personal savings.

Spending most of my time with Mirage had increased my pay almost threefold, and without being at home to spend it I was building up quite a nest egg. The only drain on my account was my small Polyhexian apartment, but even that was a meager amount. If I could amass even a fraction of what Mirage had... maybe his father would consider me. Just maybe...

...

One day, six decacycles from the day he allowed me to stay, the lord comes out and interrupts Mirage's lesson. Mirage exits the pavilion and nods to his words. Mirage beckons to me. "Come, Hound, we are done early."

I stand and follow, wondering why his father interrupted. Mirage goes straight to his room without any further words, unusually quiet. When he enters the room he drops his armor onto the floor, not into the basket. When he descends into the bath, he grabs a rag and some solvent and begins to wash. Servants melt out of the walls and pick up his armor, taking it away.

"Mirage, what's wrong?" I ask, watching him. "Do you want me to-"

"No."

Cold and sharp, the one word stops me in my tracks. "Okay," I tell him softly, sitting down on the edge of the berth.

After he finishes washing, he stands and hastily dries off. When he misses a stripe of water down his back, I get up and quietly go to him, taking the towel and drying his back. He quivers under my touch, pulling away as soon as the water is wiped off. He strides into his closet, pulling on his clean armor and cloak. As soon as he is dressed he gazes into a mirror, then flees the closet, running into my arms.

"Hound," he chokes.

Wrapping my arms around him, I hold him tight. "Mirage, what's wrong? Please tell me, it is worrying to see you like this."

"Father found a suitor for me," Mirage hiccups. "A suitor he wants."

My spark freezes. Mirage... has a suitor? And one his father approves of...

"Oh... Mirage..."

Gritting his denta, he clings to me, biting back hot tears. "This is not what I want," he whispers.

Someone raps hard on his door. "Mirage! Come! Do not keep him waiting!"

Mirage pulls away from me, composure stilling in an instant. His tears fade and his face calms. "I am ready, Father."

"Bring the guard. I do not want this to go awry."

I put my hand on Mirage's back and he presses into the touch. "I shall, Father. Let us go."

Walking over to the door, Mirage opens it and exits. I follow, shutting the door. My tanks churn as I think of Mirage being with a real suitor, not one that has stolen him. When we arrive on the main level of the Tower, Mirage and his father walk out to the front. I follow behind them, warily watching the suitor and escort in the courtyard. Standing just within earshot, I observe the exchange of conversation.

"This is my one and only son," Mirage's father tells the suitor. "Your lord father and I have exchanged many conversations over this match, and we have both agreed it would be beneficial for both of you to begin a courtship."

"I will obey, Father," Mirage murmurs.

The suitor, with gleaming white armor outlined in gold, has brilliant cerulean optics and a pair of pert winglets on his back. He is tall, fit, and dressed in well-fitting armor. Tight muscles line his arms and with Mirage's affirmation, he takes Mirage's hand and places a soft kiss to the back. Both Mirage's father and the escort seem pleased.

"Go on, Mirage. Take him to the gardens."

Mirage nods and turns to the left of the courtyard. As I go to follow, Mirage's father stops me. "Do not follow. Return to his room."

I open my mouth to object, then nod once and turn back for the staircase. How I wished it was me out there with Mirage...

Once I reach Mirage's room I undo my breastplate, about to pull it off. What if Mirage needed me? I better leave it on. Fastening it down again, I sit down on the edge of the berth. What now? I had just... better wait.

...

It is dark by the time Mirage returns, and he is invigorated with bright energy. I, however, am glum and depressed - he has an approved suitor, and he won't need my constant supervision anymore. Coming inside, he shuts the door and for the first time, turns the latch and locks it.

"Hound...?" he asks quietly. Looking up from the floor, I sigh and meet his optics. Lowering his armor and cloak to the floor, he crosses the room to kneel in front of me.

"Poor Hound..." he murmurs, taking one of my hands to knead softly. "I did not want you to see all of that..."

Eyes closing, I sigh softly. His hands take ahold of the clips on my breastplate and open them, pulling the armor off. One by one, he pulls off my armor pieces.

"Let me make it up to you," he murmurs, crawling up over me, pushing me down onto the berth. Without resistance, I let him push me around. Crawling up beside me, he pulls my arm around his frame.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. Fear creeps into my spark... one day, if Mirage accepts a suitor... it won't be me holding him anymore. He'll have a partner, a real, bonded partner, and he won't need a guard anymore...

"Hey," he murmurs. "Put an end to those dark thoughts. Whatever you're thinking, this is not the end of the world."

"It feels like it," I mumble. "That mech... he's so much better than I will ever be."

Mirage shakes his head. "That is not true, Hound. I have never felt the feelings I have for you with anyone else."

Mirage has feelings for me! Legitimate, touchy-feely feelings! My spark swells when he tells me this, and I cradle him closer. His systems begin to power down, and I let my engine run idle. Feelings for me...

Together, we fall into sleep.


End file.
